Tamura Meimi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Isesaki, Gunma, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = S/mileage, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tamura Meimi was born on October 30, 1998 in Gunma, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older sister named Tamura Karen. 2009 In August, Tamura participated in Shugo Chara! the Musical as Yuiki Yaya. She worked alongside her future co-members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukuda Kanon around this time. 2011 On August 14, Tamura Meimi was announced as a S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert On September 15th, Tamura posted her first blog post on the S/mileage Sub-member's official blog, and called it "Heart Pounding" On October 16th, Tamura, along with the other S/mileage sub-members, were announced as official members, becoming second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On October 12, Tamura Meimi's grandmother passed away. On October 29, Tamura had an event to celebrate her 15th birthday. The special event was called S/mileage ~Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2013~ , the event featured two performances in Tokyo. It also featured many games and a mini-live. Profile Stats= *﻿'Name:' Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) *'Nickname: '''Meimei (めいめい), Meimin (めいみん), Tamu (たむ), Tamutamu (たむたむ), Mei (めい), Tamumei (たむめい) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Isesaki, Gunma, Japan *'Height: 159cm *'''Western Zodiac: Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *''' Years in S/mileage:' 2 years *'S/mileage Color:' **'Green''' (2011-Present) *'Hello! Project groups:' **S/mileage (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Subject:' Music, art *'Favorite Animal:' Loves all animals. *'Favorite Color: '''Loves all colors *'Favorite Food: Squid soumen, plum konbu, scallop strings. *'''Favorite English Phrase: "For you" *'Hobby: '''Playing with her dog *'Special Skill: Room arrangement, sports, doing hair. *'''Strong Point: Being energetic *'Weak Point:' Being rough and openhanded *'Audition Song:' ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *'Looks up to:' Niigaki Risa, Hagiwara Mai Discography : See also: Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2014.05.XX May. Group DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (Fanclub DVD) *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (Fanclub DVD) *2013.12.25 Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2013 (Fanclub DVD) Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Shimizu Saki and Fukumura Mizuki) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Misaki) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Voice Overs *2013 Sekai Daikyouryuuten (世界大恐竜展) (as Tirara the Dinosaur Guide) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Ishida Ayumi) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Ishida Ayumi) Theater *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Yuiki Yaya) *2010 Coco Smile 7 (ココ・スマイル7) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Constance and Marion) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Radio *2012– SS1422 Magazines *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho) Trivia *Her audition number was 13. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *Her special skill is room arrangement. *She is good at imitating, synchronized swimming, and goldfish *Looks up to Hagiwara Mai and calls her senpai. *Wants to do a duet with Hagiwara Mai. *On her days off from work, She spends most of her time, playing with her dog. *Tamura quoted "I'm still a novice at singing and dancing but, I'm trying my very very best everyday to improve". *She said that in her previous life she thinks she was a sloth, because she likes to sleep alot. *She said if a thief came she'd feel that Tanaka Reina would come protect her. *She said if she could be another member, she said she would be Tsugunaga Momoko, because her overall personality is cute. *Describes her personality as loud. *Has a half Shihtzu half Miniature Dachshund breed dog named Ponchan. *Kept a dog she found in a cardboard box in January 2012. *In Team Okai she covers Ishida Ayumi. *She likes Chickadees. *Fukuda Kanon gave her a Chickadee donut. *She was close friends with Kosuga Fuyuka. *She tends to her bangs because she doesn't want to keep on plucking her eyebrows. *She believes that Tsugunaga Momoko is the both most energetic and mellowest member of Hello! Project. She explains that Tsugunaga has the ability to go both ways like an on-off switch, in which she personally believes she has no control over. *During the S/mileage Live Tour 2013 ~Smile Charge~, she expressed her love for soy sauce and puts it on everything she eats, including salads and potatoes. *She has bad vision, but she is afraid to put on contacts.http://blog-project.net/tamura-meimi/167480 *Is the last member in her generation to release an e-Hello DVD. See Also *Tamura Meimi Gallery *Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In *Tamura Meimi Concerts & Events Appearances References Honorary Titles Tamura Family Tree External Links *Hello! Project profile *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog it:Tamura Meimi Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 additions Category:1998 births Category:October Births Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members from Gunma Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Green Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Tamura Meimi Category:Tamura Meimi DVDs